


belligerence

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dirk talks about how hot Caliborn is, F/F, Fighting, I mean he's a wrestler so..., Implied Sexual Content, Just a fun time, M/M, Nepeta is a badass, POV Dirk, lots of description of Caliborn's body, to make up for last dirkuu trash for Z, wrestler!Caliborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn has been a dick to train but tonight, on his biggest premier fight, he'd better step up. <br/>And holy fuck is he attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	belligerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolonde/gifts).



> Z brought up wrestler Caliborn and I ran with it.

Tonight was the night. Capital, bolded, written in the fucking stars in the sky, emphasized the. Tonight would be the night your sister and her girlfriend could finally get their big break. This particular fighter they've been training was a bit of an ass, but one of the best there is and you doubt the scrawny man standing in the other corner has a chance against Caliborn. 

-

You remember the day he was called in, he sauntered in like he owned the place. You has been working the desk, you're essentially an unpaid member of the staff. You were talking to Equius, one of your suppliers and definitely someone bigger then some of the men Roxy's trained. Caliborn strutted up to Equius and began talking to him as if he were the trainer. Your snicker broke him out of his conversation and he glared at you. Before he could sneer something at you, you spoke. 

"He doesn't work here bro." Equius gave a sheepish nod, and Caliborn backtracked. "And save it I don't work here either." 

"You're behind the front desk and you don't work here?" 

"Not technically, no." 

"Well can you show me someone who does work here?" 

"Yeah in a second." You turned to Equius "just have it shipped to me by Sunday and we'll be golden. Alright. Peace." He gave you a nod and a wave to Caliborn before leaving. You turned to face him, flashing him your most irritating smirk. "Can I help you?" 

"I told you to take me to whoever I should talk to."

"Can you ask a little nicer."

"You have to-" 

"I don't have to do anything I don't work here."

"Would you just take me to whoever works here?"

"I was looking for a pretty little please but I suppose that'll do." You turn on your heel, showing him down the hallway and going to the weight room. "Nep, fresh meat." You said, leaning on the door frame. Nepeta Leijon pivoted from where she was doing some curls and flashed you a smile. The one which always seems a little animalistic and slightly terrifying. 

"Well here I was hoping you were speaking literally, working out works up an appetite." Her voice is high pitched and coated in sugar sweetness. 

"It is literally your job." You couldn't help but give a smile in return. "Nep this is..." You turned to Caliborn. 

"Caliborn." He said, eyeing Nepeta over. "Is she seriously the trainer here?" Nepeta frowned and you wondered if you should run. Nepeta is short, Iranian, and has a six pack and muscular thighs and arms you often get jealous of. 

"Caliborn" She purred. "I would appreciate it if you would address me and not Dirk, who doesn't even work here." Her hand twitched in annoyance. "Both my girlfriend and I are the trainers here and I would appreciate it if you would learn to respect us." Caliborn, ever the stubborn asshole, arched an eyebrow. 

"Are you qualified to be training my level of fighter." You almost winced when Nepeta's mouth fell open. 

"Excuse me?" Caliborn shrugged. "Well then, care to fight me?" She straightened her back, puffing out her chest a little. Caliborn scoffed. 

"Bring it on." 

"Okay, do I need to get Roxy? Nepeta you cannot kill this guy, he's supposed to be working with us." You interjected. 

"Then he will respect me." 

"I'll even give you a free swing." Caliborn said, he put his arms as his sides and presented his chest for Nepeta. She gave you a look asking for permission. 

"He did ask for it." You conceded with a nod. As Nepeta's foot made contact with Caliborn's chest you heard an extremely pained grunt. Next you knew Caliborn was doubled over, gasping, and holding the doorframe. Nepeta gave a curtsy and sauntered off with a 'hmph.' 

"I don't think I've ever been kicked that hard or well." Caliborn's eyes were practically bulging out of his head and you snickered. 

"Yeah well, that's why you're here to be trained by she and Roxy. You should see the two of them fighting." You could practically see a shiver go down his spine. "Exactly." 

-

You put your hands on Caliborn's shoulders, and what nice shoulders they are, broad and tan and warm, but now's not the time to admire how hot he is. You've got his towel wrapped around your neck and his water bottle is freshly filled and by your feet. 

"Alright Cal." 

"Caliborn."

"Yeah sure. You have to go out and do this. Not for yourself, or whatever pride you hold, but for Nepeta and Roxy. You've never felt like a better fighter right?" 

"Well I mean..." 

"Be real with me bro." 

"Alright fine. I feel in top shape." 

"That's what I thought. They deserve to get the recognition other trainers have right?" 

"Is this supposed to be encouraging?" 

"Shut up." You quip back. "Now get your ass out there and beat that sucker into a bloody pulp, and do it for Nepeta and Roxy." 

"Not encouraging, Strider." 

"What do you want? Yadda yadda I believe in you, so get your pythons out their and strangle that jackass." He snorts but you give him a pat and he gets up, you stand off to the side with Roxy and Nepeta. As the fight begins you can't help but keep your eyes glued to him. 

His dark skin ripples with underlying muscles. His shoulders are broad and square and his traps are gorgeous. His back muscles coil and uncoil with each punch and it's an alluring display. Maybe you weren't exaggerating when you called his arms pythons. Thick muscle sits in hills over his arms and the sheer power with which they lash out at his opponent makes you dizzy. You can't help but compare your lean muscular chest to his bulky one. Despite your well defined muscles, his bulging muscles are much more impressive. His chest is broad and everything about him just seems big. 

The round is called and you throw his towel and water at him. 

"Seriously Cal, win this and I'll make it up to you tenfold." Your eyes skate down his body, slicked with sweat and you mentally kick yourself. He wiggles his eyebrows and you shove him. "You're not done yet mister." 

"Yeah yeah I'm going." The second round starts and okay maybe your comment about everything about him being big wasn't necessarily wrong. Those tight shorts he's wearing are not helping, they need redesigning because the pattern on them leads the eye right to his dick. Or maybe that's just you...

His calves are strong and structured, and you don't doubt his thighs could happily suffocate anyone and they would have zero complaints. And then there's, oh god, you really oughtn't be staring at the fighter your sister and her girlfriend trained's ass but sweet Jesus dicks. That is one nice ass. Round and plump and you swear the cliche of bouncing a quarter off an ass is one hundred percent believable with his. At the end of the round he flashes you a smirk and his lip is busted and bleeding and that is just too attractive on him. You make sure the towel hits him square in the face this time. He flicks you off. You're tempted to blow him a kiss. 

This time he's seriously sweating and you don't even have time to see what moves he's doing. Your mind is totally caught up on how his arms would feel under your hands. How his chest would look heaving and his breath panting. What that sweet ass would feel like if you squeezed it and what it'd feel like to be perched atop those thighs and his- you really ought to invest in one of those weird cups actors wear in sex scenes to keep their dicks restrained to their legs, because if you keep thinking this way you're going to pitch a tent and that is a serious problem. You bite your lip and try to distract yourself from Caliborn's sexiness. You flip through your mental nude old guy and roadkill folder to kill whatever stirrings of a boner you had. Once he's finished, victorious, you, Roxy, and Nepeta cheer loudly. You walk over to him and wrap his towel around his neck.

"Hit the showers, champ." You deadpan, and the smirk he gets as he puts his arm around your waist is downright lecherous. 

"What's the point of showering if you're going to get dirty again?" 

"You smell like testosterone and sweat." You state matter-of-factly but your hands don't move from his shoulders even with his advances. Quite the opposite in fact. 

"Then shower with me?" Well you certainly can't say no when he asks like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actual serious things in the works fear not. Exposure will update on Sunday and permanence soon-ish. But this is what happens when I get inspired. I wrote this in like an hour.   
> Have an au you wanna tell me. Hit me up on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer!


End file.
